funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Peckham33
Successfully raided you ;) --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 18:41, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :Also, welcome to the wiki! If you have any questions, feel free to ask them on my talk page. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 18:41, 28 September 2008 (UTC) How did I raid you? Simple. I could've used my Chaos Champions, but they cost me 425 treasure each and I didn't feel like risking them leaving my stable, sooooo... I used a balanced team in addition to a single thief. Your dungeon wad raided dominated by the following team (no injuries, etc.): Black Knight, Daemonette, Dark Elf Assassin, and a thief. I only stole something like 500 gold... but you had a rather high bounty, so it was worth it. None of my raiders was killed, but I believe that my black knight had his defence stat slightly lowered... Anytime you need to lose treasure and renown, just let me know ;) --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk :Also, feel free to try to raid me back if you wish, but be warned, I have a very lethal dungeon that includes things up to Demon Lords... for more information about my Dungeon Assault stats, I have them listed in the Dungeon Assault Statistics section of my user page. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 19:49, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::To be completely honest, it was actually extremely easy. To prove my point, I raided you again. Here is a screenshot: Notice how I used 2 thieves this time, as I already knew that the dungeon was easy. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 20:16, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::::note: this will no longer be my dungeon after 10/1 (i am being reset by 3 orbs of war --Peckham33 20:25, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Raided Raid successful first try. Only challenging room was hell beast. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 00:05, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Re: help a friend I don't give people free defences, although I will try to raid him with the strongest raiders I can get for 0 treasure... ;) --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 01:20, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :Mainly because I'm saving up for another orb of brilliance... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 01:21, 14 October 2008 (UTC) My god. Blinking text? I feel like your signature is going to give me an aneurysm. -- Thwgatrostys <Talk> 01:28, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :To be honest, I'd have to agree, the blinking text is annoying to say the least. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 01:30, 14 October 2008 (UTC) ::Do you think you could change your signature so it doesn't link to ? If you want to continue using that signature on the RuneScape wiki then I'm sure Bigd56 can tell you the syntax you need to have one signature for there, and another for here. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 01:41, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :::ok, i asked. also, i have beent rying to get that image over here as well, no clue when i'll get the time. ps, i know my sig is kind of anoying. i was asked to by a freind.(you know who) ::::Actually, we don't allow images in signatures here. See here for our full rules. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 17:33, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :::::ok, then that explains why i haven't been able to do it.thanks.(you know who) ::::::You aren't even supposed to have images or blinking text in your signature in the first place on FunOrb Wiki... the code to have more than one signature at once is: :::::: |RuneScape Wiki| |[[User:YourUserName|'YourUserName']]}} --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22:21, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::This is if you're using a signature template on runescape. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 22:40, 14 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::He also edits runescape wiki. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:15, 14 October 2008 (UTC)